North of North Lore
This page is a compilation of various bits and pieces of the Lore of North of North that may not fit into other pages here, or larger stories. These tidbits come from various cards, Bella Sara Adventures, and the book series. * There are many other Valkyries, not just Sigga, Tyri, and Emma. However, these other Valkyries are present in other worlds, not North of North. But, they are still immortal women who ride flying horses and inspire heroes, no matter what world they may be in. * Sunnivir, a magical tree, grows in the center of the garden ballroom and was taken as a sapling from its mother tree in the Jasmine forest. * Planting things (ie. flowers, trees, vegetables, etc.) brings magic back to North of North. * There are an equivalent to photographs in North of North, and they are often used for various newspapers. * The Shadow path is a haunted road made of dark magic that you cannot travel with your eyes open. Instead, only the strongest can travel through if they keep their eyes close. Should they make the mistake of opening them, they will get lost in madness and never return. * The three sisters Moonfairy, Sunflower, and Starlight gave up their magical herd pendants until a new Valkyrie could come and protect their herds from the wolfriders. This is why the herds remained lost until Emma came to North of North. * Growdust brings Spring to North of North. Deru and Twig get all their magic from this miraculous event. Without it, it would also stay winter forever. * North of North is connected to Earth through the Northern lights, which serve as a sort of bridge that special magical horses can travel. * A starstone can be used to communicate with animals, and are kept safe by starstone otters. * Bella and Sara are both able to turn wolves into cubs to protect the people and horses from Ivenna's armies. * Before Emma, not everyone believed all North or North legends were true. In fact, many citizens of North of North did not even believe in the legendary steeds! * Live glowworms are fed and used in lamps to see at night in some areas, as opposed to using fire. * The Aurora Borealis can be seen nightly from most parts of North of North. * Most humans in North of North participate in a Coming of Age Ceremony that takes place when one is 13 years old. This marks the beginning of adulthood and is when a person chooses their craft they will study for the next 5 years. * Emma is first alerted of the path to find Herd Sunflower when Sigga's jewelry box shoots a rainbow into the sky, pointing the way. * The sunstone pendant was scattered into various petals of different flowers, which had to be brought together to complete the pendant. * At certain times in the winter, although rarely, the Aurora Borealis may produce Auroborus Ice Storms. When this happens, it produces huge ice storms with magical hail, thunder and magical colored lightning in various rainbow colors. These storms are valuable, because they produce a type of precious, clear gem called an "Ice Gem". Because of their rarity, they are very valuable. * During the Winter Festival, Herd Elemyn and the festival fairies used to decorate Trails End with sparkly ornaments each Midwinter's Eve. However, after the great Valkyrie leader Sigga left, this stopped until the return of Emma. * Emma wrote a wassail for Winter Festival: "When night is the longest / Our friendship is strongest / The darkness can't conquer our love and good cheer. / Hooray! Hooree! / And merry we'll be. / Three cheers to your health and to Midwinter's Eve! * Horses who die on Earth come to live in North of North, for example Dowager. * Ivenna the Wolf Rider keeps a fairy queen trapped in an enchanted snowglobe. She uses the fairy's magic to spy on Emma and that is how she learns that Emma is looking for the Moonstone. * The Orange Fairy Queen's name is Nissa. * The horses of the Wild Ride, or wild ride steeds, appear every seventh summer to take chosen kids on a wilderness adventure. * Every living creature in North of North has its own magical aura, a colorful glow that surrounds it. This connection between all living things is the real magic in North of North. Category:Reference